A photo-(nano)imprint method is one of the techniques for producing patterned resist films on substrates such as processing substrates.
A photo-(nano)imprint method that includes a long irradiation step has a disadvantage of low productivity. If force (mold releasing force) required to separate a mold from a cured resist is large, various problems such as defects in the pattern and degradation of alignment accuracy resulting from detachment of a substrate from a stage can occur.
To overcome these disadvantages, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-114209 discloses a photo-(nano)imprint method in which a hydrogen donor is added to a photocurable composition to improve the photocuring rate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-084625 discloses a technique of adding a fluorine-based surfactant to a photocurable composition to decrease the mold releasing force. However, a further improvement on photocuring rate is needed to improve the productivity and a technique that can further decrease the mold releasing force from the mold is in demand.